Make the yule-tide gay
by Festive.Glee
Summary: It's Christmas time, and it seems that all of the glee-guys are super horny. A selection of sexy smut stories between the glee-guys. Taking any slutty suggestions you have for me. Rated M for obvious smut.


Blaine, as he usually did, spent a lot of time leading up to Christmas, mostly due to the fact that his dad was often busy at work around the festive period; and even when he was at home, he was infamous in the Anderson family for being rather 'Bah Humbug' when it comes to festive food, decorations and especially when it comes to singing.

So, on the morning of the thirteenth of the month, Blaine, alone again, stood at the window gazing out at the thick blanket of snow that covered his, and every other front porch in the local area. Despite the snow, lights and fresh smell of cookies that Blaine had been baking, the bouncy teen still didn't feel content with this year. Something was certainly missing.

So, the boy slipped his boots on, wrapped up warm in a scarf and hat, and opened the door, bracing himself with the cool, mystical chill from the freezing air around. After he had finally prepared himself for the cold, he walked through the morning snow to the end of the driveway, to the mail box. It was the beautiful post-snow glow that made the snow and ice seem shiny and pearly white.

Once the teen had waded through the snow, he opened his mailbox, gathered the bills and magizines that were normally there, and then froze for a sigh.

'This is hardly Christmassy, is it?' Blaine thought to himself, breathing out only a vapoury cloud of coldness.

Then, as if a Christmass miracle, Blaine's perfect present appeared at the end of the street, jogging heroically through the thick snow in what was apparently a fast pace; Sam Evans, the boy at school with the softest skin, shiniest hair and most perfect body you'll ever see. The jogger, sporting a weather appropriate tracksuit seemed to notice Blaine about the same time that Blaine noticed him, and their eyes met in a 'slow-motion' kind of chick-flick way. While they gazed longingly at one another as if following a film, time seemed to freeze more than Blaine's feet in the snow.

The smaller teen with jet-black hair unfolded his arms long enough to let out a cute, almost childish wave to Sam, who was still locking his vision with Blaine's. The moment was very magical - until, suddenly, there was a crash on the floor, and Blaine's smile immediately crashed with it.

Sam had slipped on the ice while he wasn't paying attention, and tumbled to the floor. Blaine ran cautiously across the road, and dopped down to the fallen blond.

"Oh my...are you okay?" Blaine asked frantically, desperately over-checking Sam to see if he had concussion.

"I'm fine, really - ow!" Sam said, not being able to finish his sentance before his ankle twitched with pain. He bit his lip to stop his oncoming scream. He allowed himself to be hoisted up by the black-haired boy, and rested his arm around Blaine's shoulder as the pair hobbled back to Blaine's house.

Once there, Blaine frantically placed Sam into the couch and then ran to the first-aid cupboard. He flung his coat, scarff and hat on the table, and proceeded to search for a cast.

"Luckily my dad is a doctor and has loads of medical stuff laying around the house!" Blaine called between the rooms, to which Sam replied an adorable grunt of pain.

Blaine, using what his dad had tought him, applied ointment, bandages and a thin cast to Sam's ankle, all of which was assisted by a few 'No' and 'Oww' from Sam, who protested to the generous treatment as much as he dare (Blaine was very persuasive).

"Okay, that's your ankle sorted. What about any bruises?" Blaine asked calmly, assessing Sam.

"Just a bruise on my side, I think..." Sam replied, allowing himself to sink into the comfy cushions of Blaine's parent's couch.

"Lemme see!" Blaine said with determination. He began to tug at Sam's tee-shirt until it slid over his head, and he folded it and put it on the table. Blaine mainly wanted to help his school-friend recover from his wounds, but also used it as a cheeky opportunity to peek at his amazing body.

There was, as Sam described, a bruise on his side, narrowly missing bruising Sam's abs, which looked like a uniform line of little, perfect and strong soldiers. Blaine took a second to find and then apply the correct bruiding ointment, which he rubbed in thoroughly. As he did, the familar slowing down of time that Blaine and Sam felt before kicked into action again, and Blaine slowly moved his hand from rubbing the bruise to somewhat subtly stroking Sam's torso, to which the taller boy winced under the coldness of Blaine's hands.

Blaine finished patching the poor blond up, and then put off the bandages and other-such medical products into the first aid kit, which he slotted beside the couch. Sam sar next to him, constantly reminding Blaine of how greatful he was.  
In the process of tending to his wounds, Sam had noticed the snowfall begin outside, which built up heavier and heavier as the day went on.  
"I should really go..." said Sam.

"Baby, its cold outside!" Blaine exclaimed, fluffing another pillow and then slotting it behind Sam.

Blaine gently cupped Sam's wounded ankle and placed it on his lap, which caused Sam to sigh in relief - it was far more comfier up on the soft tissue of Blaine's thighs.

As this happened, Sam's tracksuit-bottoms seemed to stir, and his crotch began to throb. Sam had no control over the rising hardness in his pants, which he hoped Blaine wouldn't notice.

Blaine noticed.

The smaller teen tried hard not to look at the thick bulge sitting next to him, but, occasionally peeked at it. Sam stirred again, the bulge semi-hard and beginning to strain against his tight boxer shorts. Blaine noticed this too.

"You can touch it if you like!" Sam exclaimed impromptu, regretting saying it almost immediately, and a few drops of nervous sweat fell from his forehead.

Blaine slowly reached over, and then cupped the bulge. He rolled the shape in his hand, noticing it growing even larger and harder. As he did, Sam leaned in and locked lips with Blaine, pressing his tongue deep inside Blaine's mouth as his cock was rolled in another boys soft, delicate hand.

Blaine broke the kiss off, producing a whine in the process. He pulled down the pants, and then reached into Sam's fully tight boxer-briefs. He then gripped the entire girth of the at-least seven or eight inch penis, which Blaine began to pump up and down, producing a series of moans from Sam's thick, trouty lips.

Once the cock was thoroughly pumped, and coated with a thin layer of pre-cum, Blaine slipped it out of Sam's briefs and just looked at it, standing tall and glistening with the light cum. Sam seemed to want this, but, even if he didn't, he hardly had a choice, since Blaine was leaning over his ankle in a way that if Sam tried to move, he's probably hurt both of the teens.

Blaine then, slowly, lowered his head, opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to slip out of his salivating mouth, and lick the thick head of Sam's large dick. It twitched. Blaine then put his tongue back into his mouth, clearing more room for Blaine to draw the top inch of Sam's length in his wet mouth, which tasted of pre-cum. It was salty, and as Blaine enjoyed the taste, Sam enjoyed the sensation that sparked between his legs.

Inch-by-salty-inch, Blaine took more of Sam's increasingly thick boner inside his mouth, which got progressively harder to take, but equally more addictive and lustful.

Once Blaine's mouth was as far around Sam's shaft as it could possible go (only about four of the seven inches), then he began to lightly blow and lick the sweaty cock inside his mouth, pleasuring Sam beyond apprehension.

In the mean-time, Sam found his hands gently squeezing Blaine's cute bubble-butt, which was rounded and was the only part of the skinny teen that stuck out (apart from his current erection situation).

Blaine continued to bob up and down on Sam's cock, while he gently caressed his somewhat hairy balls. He had, however, forgotten about Sam's injured leg, which he accidentally knocked in the process. Sam grunted in pain, and in a reflex, bucked his hips and waist, which forced his python further down Blaine's mouth, and into his throat. Blaine made a gag, which produced a puff of air that bounced straight into Sam's cock. It twitched frantically, and Sam pulled out, knowing he was near climax.

Blaine knew, too, that Sam must've been on his way, so he grabbed the base of the large tool.

"Blaine...I'm gonna...y'know..." said Sam a bit awkwardly.

Blaine took no regard or worry from this. He slapped the cock across his cheeks and lips until he saw Sam's face, and more importantly his eyes woozily twitch in rhythm with his twitching seven-incher. Sam splattered masses of shiny, thick white cum all over Blaine's cheeks, and the blond's face turned a glowing red of embarrassment.

"I'm...urgh...i'm sorry Blaine..." he said dozily, but, Blaine shrugged. He didn't seem to mind as he wiped his face with his tongue, tasting and swallowing the thick, salty seamen.

They shared a kiss, and while they waited for the snow to stop falling, they snuggled together on the couch, wrapped cozily in a blanket with popcorn to munch on at their leisure.


End file.
